Jourin Moushinki
Jourin Moushinki '(妄心気正凛, ''Moushinki Jourin lit. Biting at the Truth of a Flawed Mentality) is cunning and mischievous Kitsune who roames the Human World and through several events became the "pet" cat of Roger, who took care of her in her cat form, even after discovering her true nature, Jourin still remains with Roger, living with him, and has also formed a contract together. Appearance As a kitsune, Jourin is capable of shapeshifting and taking any form she wishes, most commonly a cat, her human appearance takes the appearance of a beautiful and elegent young woman, with long white hair that reaches passed her hips, with two distinctive cat ears on her head, she has yellow eyes and her pupils are slitted just like that of a cat. Further showing her cat themed appearance, Jourin has claws on her fingers and toes, which she can retract. Originally, Jourin didn't bother with clothing, but was forced to wear a pink polka dotted pajama by her owner, Roger, though on occasions she would wear different attires which she creates through her shapeshifting abilities, but is always known for walking bare foot. Personality Unlike her "owner", Jourin shows to be much more "normal" in terms of personality, and is often surprised by Roger's personality and actions. She doesn't appear to mind who her contractor is, as she accepted Roger immediately as her partner without asking him, despite him declining on the offer, much to her surprise and irritation. Jourin is shown to being shameless, as she doesn't mind if she's naked around Roger and prefers to sleep naked, even if Roger is sleeping with her on the same bed, she is also shown to not care for her attire, and only wears clothing due to Roger's request. Powers & Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite her appearance, Jourin is shown to excel greatly in close combat, capable of being a tough foe even without using her kitsune abilities. Jourin's fighting style is shown to be very fast and agile, while also delivering powerful blows to her enemy, combined with her ability to manipulate fire, the creation of illusions and shapeshifting, she is a highly dangerous combatant, as she can burn her enemies and make them catch on fire after hitting them, create misleading illusions to create an openning through their defenses to attack and shapeshift into small animals to dodge large attacks or turn into a bird to fly. Enhanced Strength: Despite her slender appearance, Jourin boasts incredible strength, capable of shattering large structures with ease and create craters from her attacks. She is also capable of stopping other powerful enemies and is capable of lifting things many times her own size and throw them. Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: Jourin is incredibly fast and agile, capable of dodging many attacks and counter her enemy's attacks, she is also shown to be capable of high jumps and can run fast enough to climb on surfaces by running on them fast enough on all four. Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Despite appearing fragile, Jourin is much more durable than she appears and can endure great amounts of damage and still continue battling. It should be noted that she is bare foot most of the time but is shown to be capable of walking even if she steps on something sharp. Kitsune Abilities Shapeshifting: Fire Manipulation: Illusions: Trivia *Jourin's appearance is based off Black Hanekawa from Bakemonogatari. *Jourin Moushinki is the name Roger gave her, as he has to name his "pet" something, he named her after a friend of his from Japan. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Characters